


I Am Just Grateful You Are Okay:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beers, Body Massage, Bruises, Children, Concerns/Anixous, Consensual, Cookies, Cuts/Scrapes, Daughters, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Watching T.V., Worry, fa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is home from Colombia, & he is nursing & taking care of himself, He is also glad that Grace got to see him partially recovered, Kono heads over, as soon as she makes sure that Chin is okay, After he got through his experience of being arrested, What is reaction to see Danny's face all bruised, & beat up?, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	I Am Just Grateful You Are Okay:

*Summary: Danny is home from Colombia, & he is nursing & taking care of himself, He is also glad that Grace got to see him partially recovered, Kono heads over, as soon as she makes sure that Chin is okay, After he got through his experience of being arrested, What is reaction to see Danny's face all bruised, & beat up?, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

_"I love you, Danno, Take care of yourself, I promise to bring over some chocolate chip cookies, the next time I come over", Grace Williams, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's Daughter said on the line_ , She was so worried about her father, & she was _**really**_ glad that her uncle, Commander Steve McGarrett was able to deliver on his promise on bringing the blond home to her. Danny smiled,  & said, "Sounds good to me, Monkey, I will see you soon, okay ?", _"Bye, Danno, Love you so much"_ , "Love you too, Monkey", & they hung up, & the loudmouth detective went to relax a bit.

 

Danny was on his couch, & relaxing, He was watching one of the games, that he recorded, & it was getting really exciting, But his mind was on somewhere else, so he shut the t.v. off, & just enjoyed the silence for awhile, & then he heard a knock at the door, & he was so surprised to find Officer Kono Kalakaua behind it, & he pulled back to the side, so she can come in, He thought to himself, **"Really perfect timing"** , he pulled a convincing smile on her.

 

"It's okay, Babe, I am okay, It's worse than it feels, I will be okay, Steve had me checked out at the hospital, I just need to rest for a bit, That's all", Kono was now convinced, The Former Surfer hugged her lover gently, & whispered into her, "Thank God, I was so worried about you, the whole time, that you were gone". She had some tears trickling down her cheeks, & the blond detective wiped them away. "Babe, It's okay, Everything is over, But we really got Steve to thank, He arranged for me coming back here, & I owe so much". The Beautiful Hawaiian nodded, & had something planned for him in her mind, to show her gratitude towards him.

 

"I am just grateful that you are okay, How about we go to bed, I will give you a massage, How does that sound ?", she asked, "Like heaven", & he leads her towards his bedroom, where she quickly changes to a pair of a sleep shorts, & one of her tank tops, that she leaves there. She went to work on his back, as soon as they got settled in, Instantly, he felt relaxed, & knew that she would take good care of him, no matter what. "Love you, Rookie", Danny said drowsily, as he was falling asleep. She kissed his shoulder, & said, "Love you too", & then he pulled her closer, as soon as she got near him, & they fell asleep, forgetting about the nightmarish experience, & instead dreaming of something more pleasant.

 

The End.


End file.
